


love letters

by f4yik0



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Angst, K2 - Freeform, M/M, One Sided Love, Slow Burn, Tsundere, cryle - Freeform, highschool, kyle has the hots for craig but does craig share the same feelings?you will never know, maybe some smut, one sided style, shitty coping mechanisms, south park - Freeform, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f4yik0/pseuds/f4yik0
Summary: Kyle Broflovski, a burn-out gifted child writes love letters to his crushes but he doesnt send the letters.He writes love letters to cope with his crushes because most of his crushes are already in a relationship.His first crush was with his best friend, Stan Marsh. Stan Marsh is his longest crush. One day, his art teacher assigns his partner as Craig Tucker, he is known to be a bad boy, perhaps theres a reason why he’s like that?Will Kyle’s relationship with Stan get destroyed? Will Craig break up with his always anxious boyfriend,Tweek?—————————————“ Perhaps your scenerios in your head did happen.Is that correct Broflovski? Because it sure is. “
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	love letters

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic ,, so its bad :-/ ive really gotten into south park lately because honestly it saved my life , and i have fallen into the cryle hole, i did do the same title n uhhh ig storyline kinda as this fanfic b4 on wattpad but w style but i cancelled it because style isnt my OTP anymore so thats y the summary is kinda similiar if u read my wattpad ver ! if u found me on ao3 congrats ! wattpad is too h0rny for me,, and i cant find more cryle fics cuz ive already read most of them, my instagram is 4r4vione if u wanna see my art ! pls eat n drink water if u havent, u deserve it !! its fine eating :3 ily ! i hope my fic made u happy

The playground was a lovely sight, seeing kids having fun shined up the tiny,chaotic,unpredictable town of South Park,not literally.A large number of children of different ages played together. Kyle Broflovski, a gifted child thats only starting to be a gifted burnt-out child is often seen with his best friend, Stan Marsh. They were always seen together.They were inseparable.You can always see them doing all kinds of mischief with their other two friends, a spoiled overweight boy,Eric Cartman and a sweet,pervy,poor boy, Kenny McCormick. They met in kindergarten. Those boys were unpredictable. Wether they were in school, a strip club, in another state,getting jailed in another country, you can always see them together. They were unpredictable. I mean, its South Park, anything unrealistic can happen. 

“ Dude! Are you done yet?!?” Stan Marsh yelled outside the Broflovski’s home. It appears that Kyle Broflovski is a bit late from going to the bus station because he couldnt find his beloved jacket. “ Not yet! I cant find my jacket..” Kyle sighed. “ Whatever, you can use my jacket today! I’ll be fine.”Kyle’s eyes lit up when Stan said that statement. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He only crushed on his best friend recently but he’s already fallen for the caring boy. Kyle cleared his throat. “ Alright! I’ll give you one of my long sleeved shirt so you wont be so cold!” Kyle couldn’t stop smiling.Sharing a jacket from someone you deeply love and care about? This is a dream come true for Kyle! The red head ran down the stairs in excitement and smiled at Stan. They both exchanged their items and wore those items quickly and ran to the bus station. They were greeted by their two best friends, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick. Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman has a love-hate relationship with eachother. Cartman would always be rude at Kyle for being jewish, something he couldnt control and many other things. Cartman loves being rude at everyone, including his mother. Kyle and Cartman were always seen fighting eachother and aiming for eachothers throats.

“ Hey faggots! Were you gays having sex?!” ( i can say the word, dont worry :-) ) Cartman yelled at Stan and Kyle. “ Why are you guys wearing eachothers clothes? Gays! HAHA! Kyle’s a gay jew~!” The fat boy teased the two boys.There isn’t anything wrong liking the same sex as you, but Cartman loves making fun of people for things they cant control. Kyle’s blood boiled. “ SHUT THE FUCK UP FATASS! I’m not gay! And plus, THERE ISNT ANYTHING WRONG BEING GAY FATASS! How about you look at the mirror before you bully people? Dumbass.” As soon as Kyle raised his hand, Stan stopped him. “ Dude, no matter how many times you attack Cartman theres no use, even if you hit him a million of times, there isn’t any hope for this dude.” Kyle lost most of his anger on Cartman after Stan said those words. “ Yep, theres no use Kyle.” Kenny said, but his words weren’t clear because of his hoodie.

The boys sat in silence and waited for the bus.In a few minutes which felt like years, the bus arrived. Stan sat with Wendy and Kyle sat beside him. Stan didn’t talk to Kyle because he was focused at his girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger. Wendy Testaburger is very opinionated and educated. She even challenged Eric Cartman to fight, and won. Despite her being very educated, she wasn't very good on being in a relationship. She would always manipulate his boyfriend, making her boyfriend feel depended on her, which made Kyle mad. Kyle’s heart was shattering slowly seeing his best friend talking to his manipulative girlfriend. Tears filled his eyes. It was very painful for Kyle. He wiped his tears quickly, soon they arrived at their middle school.

Stan and Wendy talked while holding hands when leaving the bus, Kyle sadly followed behind them. Getting ignored. Kenny tapped Kyle’s shoulder. “ Hey dude! You fine? You can walk with me, and maybe talk about what your feeling? Im sorry but i noticed you crying earlier..” Kyle jumped a bit because he was surprised from Kenny tapping his shoulder. “ I’ll talk about it after English. I dont wanna miss the period, ill meet you outside your class.” Kyle smiled. Kenny nodded.They waved at eachother and parted ways to their own separate classes. Fortunately for Kyle, Stan shares the same period as him and Wendy isn’t there to disturb that. Kyle smiled. On the way to english, Kyle bumped Craig Tucker, known for always getting in detention. He glared at Kyle. “ Sorry, Craig.” Kyle said sharply. Craig gave him the middle finger automatically and walked fastly. Kyle went in his classroom and sat beside Stan. They then started a conversation while waiting for their english teacher to enter the classroom.

After the class, Kyle waited outside of physics class, where Kenny was in. Craig and Kyle then met again. “ Fancy seeing you, Broflovski.” Craig said and then he automatically flipped Kyle off, but he left quickly leaving Kyle speechless. “ Weirdo..” Kyle mumbled. He then met Kenny and talked about whats wrong. Soon school ended and Kyle cried himself to sleep after entering his bedroom. He then slept until dinner, and wrote his first *love letter* that he will never send to Stan while crying. After that he went to sleep.

—————-

authors note: hello ! im firkle / ravioli, you can call me either of that! my pronouns are they/he ! this is just the prologue, im not sure how many chapters there will be but maybe it will b around 20 chapters :-)


End file.
